conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Iraqistan War
This article is about a section of the Third World War, for the complete article, please see World War III (FW). The Second Iraqistan War was sparked in February 11, 2010 following a series of events occurring on Iran's Revolution Day celebration. A mix of incidents ranging in riots, protests, cyber attacks and air strikes broke the crisis down into a declaration of war. Iran-4chanistan Incident Main Article: Iran-4chanistan Incident Since summer 2009, 4chanistan had led the way in the war on Iran, following the re-election of Iranian President Khaleed. Mass protests broke out claiming the election was rigged. For months on Iran's government supressed protesters violently. 4chanistan and Anonymous' Chanology movement targeted Iran immediately by opening up lanes of internet traffic to allow for flow of information in and out of Iran. Iran's government had worked hard to keep news about the atroscities in Iran secret and cut off from the world. In response, 4chanistan began a massive cyber attack agaisnt Iran for its attacks on Net Neutrality and other human freedoms. Iranian governmetn websites were targeted first, taken down with Distributed Denial of Service attacks and defacement. The cyber attacks strengthened as Iran fought back harder agaisnt protests. Soon, Iran was facing server failure, military system failures and communication issues. Hackers has caused massive disruption in Iranian military and government operations. In response, in early February 2010, Iran deployed its new and only Jamarin-class Destroyer to 4chanistan to attack the island. 4chanistan responded engaging the ship with sniper fire, killing a total of 23 Iranian crew. Everetti ships arrived on scene and 4chanistan managed to disable to craft. During a night raid, 4chanistan captured the vessel and detained its crew. The crew were transferred to Everetti custody. Rising Tensions As Iran's Revloution Day neared, protests and rioting in Iran strengthened and so did 4chanistan's cyber attacks. On February 11, 2010, Presidentr Khaleed announced to his nation in a Revloution Day speech that Iran is officially a "nuclear nation". In response, Israel PSF pilots commensed an air strike against one of Iran's nuclear research facilities following a 4chani attack against Iran's air defense system and radar. Iran responded by launching a rocket attack into Iraqistan while the Allied States blamed 4chanistan for the air strike. Declaration of War Iraqistan declared war on Iran at nightfall following the rocket attack. Within minutes later, the PSF Treaty was activated, bringing Everett and Israel into the war. At 2:00PM EST, the Union of Everett declared war on Iran, joining Iraqistan and 4chanistan in combat operations. Iraqistan commensed air strikes immediately against Iranian targets and 100,000 HADv2 droids stationed in Iraqistan activated and headed for the Iran/Iraqistani border. Israeli air strikes followed 15 minutes later, targeting other nuclear research facilities. Timeline of Events February 11 *Israeli fighters and bombers arrive in Iraqistani bases, preparing for mass airstrikes against Iran. February 12 *Everetti air force arrives in Iraqistan and prepares for air campaign. **250,000 HADv2 droids deploy to Iran, expecting arrival by the 14th. *50,000 IDF soldiers deploy toward Iran through Iraqistan, expecting arrival February 13. *''EVS Unity'' carrier group re-routes toward Iran rather than join the war in Yarphei. Arrival expected by the 13th. February 13 *''EVS Unity'' arrives in the Persian Gulf and deploys airstrikes into Iran. *IDF forces arrive in eastern Iraqistan. February 14 *Following the end of the 2010 Yarphese War, Everetti forces in Yarphei deploy to Iraqistan and Iran, a total of 200,000 Marines, additional fighter and bomber craft and Naval vehicles including EVS Victory and EVS Equality carrier groups. *250,000 HADv2 droids arrive and join Iraqistani forces in combat against Iran. *4chanistan takes down Iranian air defenses again, allowing Iraqistani fighters and bombers to commense operations undisturbed. February 17 *Iraqistan commenses combat against Iranian forces. HADv2 droids join and head east, entering Bandar Bushehr, Shiraz and Yasuj. Everetti naval forces attack Bandar Abbas. **Israeli airstrikes continue to hit nuclear facilities. February 18 *Uprisings break out across Iran as Opposition protesters take advantage of the war in an attempt to overthrow Iranian President Khaleed and the Supreme Leader. February 20 *Violent protests continue. Everetti airstrikes take out military posts in Tehran to aid in disrupting police from stopping the protesters. February 22 *Protesters raid the Presidential palace, overrunning security. Droids are deployed into the crowds to aid in taking out Iranian military and militants. **Iraqistani forces move from the border zone and enter Iranian territory, positioning in Shiraz, Yasuj and Esfahan. **Droids shift north toward Arak and Qom. February 24 *Israeli and Everetti forces face heavy combat on the way toward Tehran. February 25 *Iranian Supreme Leader reportedly killed by gunfire as protesters storm his palace. *4chanistan takes down Iranian air defense and radar again. **Iraqistani B52 Stratofortresses drop MOAB bombs over two Iranian military bases suspected of hiding Iranian President Khaleed. *Everetti droids flood Tehran to aid the protesters. *Iranian forces build and prepare in eastern Iran. February 27 *Iranian Supreme Leader confirmed as killed by rioters. *Everetti and Iraqistan forces push north through Qom. March 3 *Iraqistan and Everett force Iranian forces to retreat east, south of Tehran. **Roadside bombs, mines and IEDs become a problem for forces trying to reach Tehran. *Several Israeli and Everetti airstrikes destroy the last known nuclear facilities in Iran. March 5 *Iraqistani, Israeli and Everetti ground forces arrive in Tehran and commense aiding in securing the city. Airstrikes with GFW weapons force Iranian forces to withdraw further from the capitol city. *Droids set up a line to the south and east of the city. March 8 *Iranian forces commense an attack against Tehran, creating the largest battle as of yet in the war. Iranian troops come from Mashhad in the east and up from the southeast. *The Union of Everett confirms the death of the Iranian Supreme Leader. *4chanistan deploys ten of its 25 troops into Iran along with its only Stryker APC. March 13 *Tehran and surrounding metro area is secured by Everetti, Iraqistani and Israeli forces. The Opposition party takes control of the government. March 20 *Reports of factions in the Iranian military break out. Approximately 12,000 Iranian forces reportedly surrender in southern Iran. Intel shows that the Iranian forces are starting to lose morale. March 22 *13,567 Iranian soldiers are confirmed to have surrendered in southern Iran. March 27 *A 5 kiloton explosion is detected outside of eastern Tehran. Everetti air force confirms a nuclear explosion has gone off. Death toll and damages remain unknown and unconfirmed. March 29 *Reportedly 125 Iraqistani troops and 57 Israeli forces are declared missing, all of which were stationed in or near the blast zone. 80 Everetti soldiers are confirmed dead by EDS systems. EDS detects radiation in the deceased. April 3 *Iran confirms a failed nuclear attack against invading forces. The bomb detonated before reaching it's target, west of Tehran. The explosion leveled eastern Tehran neighborhoods. *Everett fires GFW missiles against Iranian forces southeast of Tehran. Forces move to take Semnan to the east. April 4 *Planetary Security Forces agents confirm the location of Iranian President Khaleed. GFW penetrator missiles destroy the base and war bunkers. Khaleed's death is unconfirmed. April 7 *Iranian military confirms the loss of it's command and leadership. April 8 *Iranian forces in Semnan agree to ceasefire. April 11 *Iranian forces in Kerman and Yazd agree to ceasefire. April 22 *Confirmed official ceasefire between Iranian and PSF forces. April 30 *Interim government established. May 10 *Iranian military factions, 350,000 join Green Opposition Party and movement. May 15 *Emergency elections begin. May 22 *Green Opposition Party wins election by slim majority. June 1 *300,000 droids return to Everett. EVS Equality and EVS Unity aircraft carrier battlegroups return to Everett. 50,000 droids remain with 25,000 Marines as security forces. *Israeli IDF withdraws and returns to Israel. *Iraqistan withdraws 405,000 troops from Iran, leaving 15,000 to aid Everetti forces in peacekeeping operations. *4chanistan's 10 troops and Stryker AFV are returned to the island by an Everetti heavylift helicopter from a transport ship. **4chanistan celebrates an "EPIC WIN". Category:EV Storage Category:Wars